


Camelot - We'll Call Her Christmas

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo gets a surprise birthday party that has some other surprises. Pregnancy announcement, marriage proposal.





	Camelot - We'll Call Her Christmas

Camelot: And We’ll Call her Christmas! 1 of 2

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing or Christmas

Note: This story follows Wrench to the Heart, but precedes Zombies for Lunch. Mercy is Duo’s mother, recovered via time travel in Wrench to the Heart. Asa is genetically Duo, but was a respawn of him when he was two - as a gift to Mercy because she was grieving the loss of her child. 

Warning: It’s not terribly polite in places, family drama

Extra note: I feel like I can’t write well today. Maybe everything will be crap. I worked too many hours this week. Maybe next week will be better. 

 

So there was a birthday party. It was at Anj and Roy’s house, which they’d designed together after dating for a couple of months. Duo thought it was too fast. Heero reminded him that they’d gotten together faster. Duo pointed out that that had been pretty fucking bumpy in places. Heero was of the opinion that that was what love was. 

So it was April 1st. Duo thought this was a shit time for birthday party, especially one for him. Heero reminded him that he was going to bring home refugees from different centuries and cultures there were bound to be some incongruencies and that Anj was likely trying to bond and help smooth Duo’s relationship with his adopted son. 

Duo had then suggested that maybe she not fuck his son, that that might have been nice. Heero, rightly, pointed out that Roy was close to his fortieth year and was entitled to fuck whomever he pleased. 

So there they were on the steps of Roy and Anj’s house, a bottle of wine in one hand, trepidation swirling around their ankles like precognitive fog. Duo wore his best tie, neatly done by Heero’s deft fingers and Heero’s stern admonition to not make things worse between Roy and himself. 

There they stood, on the front step of a new house, surrounded by hundred year old oaks that had grown overnight. Everything was easy. Just decide and there it was. 

“I don’t want to do this,” Duo grumbled, jaw tight, hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks. “He’s always so... he doesn’t like me anymore. I don’t want to be be here. I’m going home.”

Everything was as hard as it always had been. Family did not just grow itself. 

Heero took a deep breath. “We won’t stay long. We’ll make pizza and play pool after.”  
“Okay,” Duo said with a huge sigh. After one more sigh, he straightened up, and grinned like a maniac. “This do this shit storm!”

“Duo,” Heero said, reaching for him, like there was something he thought, now, right before they went in that maybe he better tell him.

Duo though was jumping forward into the frey. 

Then twenty some odd people shouted, “Happy Birthday!” 

He screamed, hands by his chest, fingers spread, mouth open, and nose wrinkled. 

Heero laid a hand on his shoulder and he screamed again. 

Then they were around him. Ernie patted his shoulder, smiling gently. Mercy threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. 

“Duo,” she said, releasing him a little, hands still on shoulders. “I love you so much. Your brother is here!”

For just a moment the panic spiked in him, but when Asa held out his hand Duo’s breath came back. They were identical, except for life experience. Asa was a chosen name, when he’d relocated to Earth twenty years before. He was leaner than Duo, a professional dancer with short blue hair and those same violet eyes. He also pulled Duo close, hugging him with arms that could lift a ballet dancer and twirl them. “I am so happy to see you! My god! When are you coming to see me? You got the tickets I sent yes?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, hugging back, “How ya liking the ballet?”

“Oh my god,” Asa said, hands up excitedly. “I brought recordings! Promise me we’ll have time to sit and watch them?”

“Yeah,” Duo promised. “I finished your Metro, with additional safety augmentation.”

“I can’t wait to get in the garage with you!” 

“So whose birthday are we celebrating,” Duo asked. 

“Yours,” Anj said. “Everyone sit down.” She pointed at the table, name tags and balloons at ever plate.”

“It’s not my birthday,” Duo said. “Mercy knows when....”

“It is today,” Anj said, eyebrows rising. 

“Yeah, okay,” Duo said. “Will there be beer?”

“Beer is not appropriate for those in gestation cycles,” she said, handing him a brown glass bottle of soda. 

“Okay,” he said, nodding as if that made any kind of sense whatsoever.

“I used to talk like that,” Heero said, giving Duo a wink.

Duo bumped his shoulder against Heero’s, took a drink of what was, apparently, beer flavored soda. “Yeah, but you were sexy as hell.”

“Are you insulting my girlfriend,” Roy snapped.

Duo shook his head, took another drink of his soda, and attempted a smile. He had long since learned that, ‘But you were such an adorable kid,’ was never a helpful thing to say. Like. Never. 

As soon as everyone was seated, Anj tapped what looked like a small sword against her bottle and said. “First. We will all say something nice about Dr. Duo Maxwell. As you know, he saved my life in a difficult time and brought me into his home. I was only a infantry unit, but he saw in me a human being. Each person has ten seconds.” She pointed her little sword at Heero. “Begin.”

Heero’s mouth parted, blue eyes wide, “Uh. He’s passionate.”

“Next,” Anj pointed to Pikachu, the AI that had escaped Quatre’s ship to live in a flesh body, but with bright yellow hair and pink dots like his favorite pokemon.

“Duo is kind, gentle, and unassuming. He also makes very nice pancakes and I love reading the tales of his travels.”

“Next,” Anj said, cutting people off firmly at ten seconds. Once everyone had had their say, and Duo had found great amusement in the choked off words and flustered expressions, she got this more serious look. “Now we will do April Fool’s Pranks. Each person will say their prank, then there will be one minute for appreciation. Begin.”

Heero’s flustrated look made Duo choke on his ‘beer’. “I am not prepared.”

“Thanks very funny,” Anj said, nodding approvingyl. “Next.”  
Pikachu cast an illusion of melting. Everyone laughed. When it was her turn, she said, “I’m pregnant.”

Everyone laughed.

“No, really, I’m pregnant. The baby should be sufficiently developed by the end of December. Merlin says it will be a female baby.” 

“Wait, what?” Roy asked, a hand on his head. “We’re pregnant?”

Anj tilted her head. “I don’t think males can be pregnant.”

Duo was laughing so hard at that point that Heero was patting him on the back. “Oh my god! That’s great, Anj! That’s the best ever! Did you see the look on his face?”

She turned, frowning. “This is all your fault.”

“Dad,” Roy howled jealously. 

Duo was up from his chair then, holding up his hands, “No, no, no, no! That didn’t happen.”

“You told me to accept the health care provided by Galen. He regrew my uterus. When I complained of it causing me pain, he suggested that pregnancy would make it stop. I did not know what the word meant. You gave me access to technology I didn’t understand. I am happy.”

“Great,” Duo said, voice thin, teeth clenched in a grin. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not. I am joyous. I wanted you to share.”

“Yeah,” Duo said, nodding, “But not too much sharing.”

The mood lightened, laughter resumed. 

“You will marry me,” Anj asked Roy, her little sword point buried in the table.

“Yeah,” he said dreamily.


End file.
